


Red Iron

by sakuracstark



Series: Dimension Red [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, True Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark





	1. Chapter 1

The look on her face when she realized that I was just like her in the regard of giving those who are judged by the actions of few a chance was absolutely hilarious. The look on her vampire boyfriends face is just a plus.

"Vampires... don't bother you" she asks, in absolute shock. I mean, I don't even blame her. The people in this cold town seem to not be on the same wavelength as me and my cousin. Oh yeah, I must've forgot to mention, I'm Sakura Alexandria Justice and I'm the cousin to Sookie Stackhouse. 

"Not really... I mean I was there when aliens came flying out of a portal in the sky to take over the planet. Not much bothers me at this point" I say with an unapologetic smile.

"Are you... referring to the Battle of New York" Bill finally asks, somewhat in shock.

"Er... Yeah, I was there" I admit, looking pointedly away from them. I roll my eyes. "But stop changing the subject. I want to go to this... 'Fangtasia' and see what all the fuss is about" 

"It's not safe there" Sookie says, I frown at her.

"And you think that's doing to stop me. I'm curious, just like you were, or are. I'm not quite sure what's with you and vampires. Anyways I've met what some men would call gods, vampires hardly worry me" I scoff, she frowns and Bill looks somewhat disturbed as I power on, "Besides, I was just inviting you. You don't have to come, but I am going"

"It's not safe for you to go there" he responds, finally. I snort.

"It's not safe anywhere, besides, vampires have been around forever, I have without a doubt been somewhere full with vampires around, it's inevitable. I haven't died yet"

"Well, I don't feel comfortable going... I'm sorry Sakura" Sookie murmurs, I nod. 

"Don't worry about it. I should ah- Get going I suppose. I'm not going to a club dressed like this" (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232317990)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't feel bad, persay, as to how I responded to Sookie, but I didn't feel right with how I acted either. But to be real here, she doesn't know. She doesn't know I can defend myself from practically anything, she doesn't know that I have to remain conscious of my surroundings every moment, she doesn't know that the thought of death isn't new to me, it's practically an old friend. Not that she needs to know that. I smirk as I pull out my outfit for the night. I haven't had many opportunities to really be myself, so I take that chance whenever possible. I sigh when I peel of my respectable clothes and walk into the shower. I take my time making sure I am in pristine shape before getting out and pulling on my clothes. I leave the jacket unbuttoned and hide the blades in my boots and in my jacket. Just because I'm curious doesn't mean  I'm stupid. I always have protection on me. (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232318271)

 

When I arrive a tall, dominating, woman stands over me. "Can I see some I.D." she purrs, seemingly bored, although I know better. She's the first line of defense.

I smirk at her and hand over my I.D."Sakura Alexandria Johnson" she states, looking over me. I smile, hoping it comes across as innocent. She passes it back. "23, aren't you a bit young to want death" 

"I don't come here for death Barbie, I come her for drinks" I snark, making my way past her into the club, when I look back she looks contemplative before I lose myself in the crowd. I make my way up to the bartender, ignoring the few different sets of eyes on me. He looks at me decidedly unimpressed. I smirk even more, exactly what I wanted, underestimation. "Whiskey on the rocks please"

I survey the crowd as he works on my drink. The place looks more luxurious than it really feels, I let everything overcome my senses and I close my eyes for a moment, taking it all in. I turn when I hear the glass being set down, I open my eyes to see him looking at me strangely, I shake it off and take a sip before spinning my stool around in circles a few times before someone stops me from turning. I open my eyes and glare at the man, the vampire, with his hand on my shoulder. 

Honestly, I'm a bit embarrassed for the guy, he looks like a kid. He has short, ruffled brown hair and dull brown eyes. He looks like an innocent kid who hasn't slept in a while. Who in their right mind would turn someone who looked sheepish and pathetic. God, I haven't even spoke to the kid and I'm already being a bitch.

"I suggest you remove your hand before I do it for you" I say lowly, he looks surprised and removes his hand in shocked, I ignore the few eyes that turns towards us. 

"Is that a threat" he smirks, mockingly. Seemingly underestimating my seriousness, but still with a hint of a threat.

"It's a promise" I say, looking him square in the eye, before downing my drink. "Now, if you want this conversation to continue I suggest you either stop asking like a privileged asshole and offer to buy me a drink or just move the hell on, because I am not interested in bullshit" he looks shocked, I fight back a laugh, but I can't seem to keep the mocking smile off my face. He growls and stalks away, a woman near me raises her drink with a smirk, I nod at her before turning to the bartender.

"Another" he instantly moves to pour me another drink with a small smirk.

"I have to admit I'm impressed. Not most humans would belittle a vampire" he states, I scoff. 

"If that is what is considered a regular vampire these days then I'm very disappointed and don't know why I bothered coming here in the first place" I drawl, the woman from before saunters up to me as I speak. I turn to her and look her over slowly as I take a sip. 

Not bad, she pretty well off. She has curves in all the right places and knows how to accentuate them without showing off everything. Not to mention I'm a sucker for a redhead. Oh, what am I thinking, she's a vampire she probably just wants to take a bite out of me.

"I'm Pricilla" she greets, sitting next to me, but not once looking away. I grin.

"I'm Sakura" 

"Well what brings a fiery girl like you to a club like this" she purrs, I smirk conspiringly and lean towards her.

"I came to see what all the fuss was about. I mean who doesn't want to see a southern vampire" I gasp, as if I was a tourist floosy, she surprisingly enough laughed and leaned back. 

"Really" she asks, I snort. 

"Of course not! Well, not completely. I am curious, but I also was interested in looking for a decent bar while I visit my cousin. Cause she's as- Well, she's not that normal actually, but her town sure is boring" I explain, she nods as if she gets what I mean, which for all I know, she actually might.

"Well, you definitely chose a strange place to explore-" she gets cut of by the woman that I.D.ed me at the door. 

"You have been summoned" she tells me, I look over at the man she must be speaking of. The woman next to me disappears. I noticed him when I first came in. He's quite hard not to notice since he's sitting on a throne in the spotlight. I sigh and finish off my drink I look at the bartender- I should probably learn his name at some point.

"I can send one up to ya" he says, I grin, all teeth. Most people would be scared but he just seems impressed. I turn towards the woman. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, I pull my arm away forcefully, but keep walking with her. 

When I am standing in front of him I stay silent, he wants me up here, in front of him for a reason, I for once am actually curious as to what it is.

"Sakura Alexandria Johnson, sounds a bit fake to me" he suddenly says, I raise my eyebrow. 

"Well, you can't honestly think that I'm stupid enough to give you my real name do you? I don't know everyone here and to be frank I don't trust everyone here so you get my first name but yes, my last name isn't real" I admit, the blondes raise an eyebrow at my honesty. "What? You didn't think I believe I can lie to a vampire do you" I am shocked at how stupid their usual customers must be. I'm not very comfortable with the lack of response from him. "Can I at least know your names if I have to sit through this" 

"I'm Pam" The woman says, finally. I smirk.

"Pretty name for a pretty woman" I flirt, before turning to the strange, yet arrogant man.

"I'm Eric" he states with a frown. I smirk.

"So Eric how may I help you, and by help, I mean why in the ever loving fuck am I up here" I ask, Pam stiffles a snort.

"You haven't been honest to us and appear unclaimed, you've threatened a client of mine and have been casing the place" he says, I reel back. Huh. I must've been giving off the wrong idea.

"Ok, first of all, I haven't knowingly been around vampires before, of course I'm untouched. Second of all, I made a promise, I did not threaten, and third of all I was not casing" I say the word with utter disdain. "I was being aware of my surroundings, only a fool would walk into this place and not be aware of their environment... But to be honest a lot of the humans here seem foolish... for many reasons"

"You are... an interesting human" Pam says, I snort. 

"Why thank you" I grin playfully, Eric seems to frown more. He turns to Pam and converses with her in Swedish, which they didn't seem to realize I knew. 

"She can go back to her fun, but keep an eye on the strange human" he orders, she nods and turns to me.

"That's all we needed to know, you can go back to your... drinking" she says, I look at them calculatingly before accepting the request. I walk back to the bar, contemplating his questions and abrupt hostility, or at least what I assume was hostility.

"Drink?" the bartender asks, I sigh but then grin at him as he pours me another drink. The female from before appears at my side.

"Pricilla" I acknowledge, with a nod, she smirks.

"I'm surprised, most humans seem enamored with Eric" she drawls, swirling around her drink. I snort.

"He's important to your community, that much I notice, but other than that fact, he's the same as every other male vampire I've seen so far, and most of the females, unimpressive, and cold" I explain as I lean back slightly. "My cousin must have been warning me about him"

"Your cousin" she wonders, I smirk.

"Oh she's a real southern belle I suppose. She fell in love with this vampire, I admit, I don't think I really like him" I confide, she rolls her eyes.

"You must be talking about the Stackhouse girl" she sighs, "She's interesting, I'll give her that, she didn't even seem scared by Eric, but she seems a little..." 

I cut her off, "pathetic with her attachment to Bill" I laugh as she nods, surprised I agree with her. "She's never been in love, or even interested in someone, so I can try to understand it, but it all comes down to the fact that she's-" I get cut off by my phone, I groan but then answer. "Hello Tony"

"Ah, Sakura, imagine my surprise when I head over to your apartment to hear that you had moved out and went out of town" he casually says, I look at Pricilla and roll my eyes, she laughs.

"I left a week ago, I should really be surprised it took you this long" I admit.

"I was... busy. But I need you to come back from wherever you are and help me with this project I'm working on"

"You realize I'm not your assistant right? Yes I help from time to time, but I'm on a vacation Tony, I'm visiting my cousin" I explain, waving to the bartender, who at this point I should probably know his name for another drink.

"What cousin? I don't have a sibling" he says, I roll my eyes.

"From my moms side Tony" I sigh, he goes silent.

"Oh"

"Yeah, 'oh'" I reply. I shake my head. "What are you working on"

"Something for Fury, you know how it is" he admits worriedly, I sit up.

"Fury?" I ask, starting to get a bit pissed. "What the hell does he want"

"Uh..." 

"It's not a weapon is it" I hiss, ignoring the looks of shock and confusion on the bartender and Pricilla's faces.

"Well, to be fair it's only for the Avengers" he defends.

I growl, not noticing the look of shock on their faces, along with Eric's and Pam's. "You said you would stop making weapons. Especially for the government"

"I know, but this is important... There's something coming" he admits, hesitantly.

"Do you need me" I ask seriously.

"I mean it'd be nice but I don't want to take you away from family" he sighs, I can practically see him leaning on the counter of the workshop rubbing his forehead.

"Just, keep me on call ok? I don't want to hear that something bad happened to any of you because you felt bad" I say, he agrees and I hang up. 

"Was that Tony Stark" the bartender asks, I raise an eyebrow at him. I feel the gaze of Eric on my back.

"Yeah... Yeah that was" I sigh, shrugging. He looks past me and then looks at me.

"Eric wants to see you" I roll my eyes and down my drink.

"Of course he does" I walk towards him slowly, taking my time, after all, he seems to have no respect for mine.

When I'm a few feet away from his throne, yes, he has a fucking throne, my phone dings, I unlock it to see my fathers' texted me. Loki's on the team now, he was controlled, those who controlled them are after him, they want Asgard. So that's what this is about, I smirk before putting my phone away.


End file.
